Amuto City Spotlight
by MyMangaStyle333
Summary: A unforgiving love for Ikuto, and a good-looking newcomer into Amu's life has got her emotions running wild. As her love life is going haywire she is trying to become known for her artwork, and hopefully remembered by Ikuto. Enjoy!


**.:Amuto: City Spotlight:.**

**.:Chapter One:.**

**Sarah: Sarah is back!!! And with an all new Shugo Chara Fanfic titled City Spotlight (Title will explain itself in the near future) But anyway you guys I know I havent updated Amuto forget me not or put up the sequel to Amuto Internet Trouble but I've been kind of depressed lately. And due to my depression, I have only been able to write about pain and agony, and I really did not feel like putting up angst stories of Amuto. So I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I hope you enjoy this new series. Enjoy!**

_It's been six years...six long, boring years since I last saw your face..._

_Those playful eyes..._

_That mysterious but open aura about you..._

_I've missed you so much these past few years..I've thought about you everyday. I wonder...Do you think about me?_

_You told me you loved me...but I guess you don't love me enough to come visit me or send some sort of message my way._

_Do you even know that I'm 18 now Ikuto? That I'm moving into the city? _

_Well this is just another stupid entry into this childish diary I've kept over the years.._

_I guess I'll just stop writing now since I have over fifty pages in here dedicated to Ikuto._

_Well thats it for now..-Amu._

I shut the old and dirty diary and slammed it into one of my cardboard boxes. I know I should be over him by now...but every time another guy asks me out, or looks at me with hungry eyes; I just keep wishing that Ikuto would come into the picture, whisking me off my feet and tell those bozos to go to hell. I pick up some of the clothes that were flown around and stuff them into an open box. Got to keep going Amu. No crying. Not on your moving day. My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm 18 years old and finally leaving the nest. I look a lot different from when Ikuto last saw me, with my cropped and layered elbow length pink hair to my slim-but-curvy-in-all-the-right-places body, I've grown up. How I wish he could see me now. Because I can see him six years older...and he looks good. I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts of him, and carried another of my many boxes down to the van.

"My sweet baby bird!!! Stay home!!! Daddy wants you to!!!"

Ah. The "Baby Shouldn't Leave" conversation starts again.

"Dad," I sighed as I shoved the box into the back of the van, "We have already gone over this. I'm moving to the city, I will have a better chance of being discovered there."

I look over to find him charging towards me, before I can duck, he clamps onto me crying his eyes out. "Please!! You can get discovered here!!!!"

Lucky for me, my mom steps in.

"Now dear, we both knew that this was coming."

Dad grips me tighter.

"I didn't!!!!"

My mother and I both sigh. She tries again.

"She will come visit, and we still have Ami to look after."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, "You will come visit every weekend right Amu?"

I look away, knowing that I would give into Dad's puppy eyes.

"Um...if I'm not busy Dad, sure."

He gives in, and lets go of me.

"Well the least I can do," he sniffs "Is give you a lending hand. Please except this gift Amu!"

I see in his hand a long white envelope. I can only guess that it's money.

"No Dad I cannot accept this, I'm going to start doing things on my own, remember?"

My mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's from the both of us. We want to help out in some way, we want to make sure you are safe."

I smiled and accepted the gift.

"Do not open it until you get to the apartment okay?"

I laughed a little, my parents are so wierd.

"Okay," I tell them, "Hey dad there is another way you could help me."

My dad turns to me big-eyed.

"You can help me take the last of my furniture and boxes down stairs."

He turns a bit pale, but recovers. "Fine, my little sparrow, I shall do it!"

I sit with my sore muscles and all on a lawn chair and my mother sits beside me.

"I know you will not be able to come every weekend," she began, "But please do try to visit us and contact us any time you can."

I looked at my mom, and saw her teary. I took her hand and said quietly "Don't worry, I will come here any time I'm free. Okay?"

She nodded and gave me a "goodbye" hug as my father brought the last of my things downstairs and into the van. I grabbed my purse and shoved the envelope in there and bid my parents one last good bye. As I was about to leave my younger sister Ami comes out and hugs me tightly.

"I'll miss you big sis, please write me and text me all of the time. Okay?"

I hug her and promise her that I will. And with that I am off on my own adventure. I'm going to the city to get discovered for my painting. After Ikuto left, I went to art classes and practiced everyday. After six years of hard work, I have figured out my own style. As I drive away from the house that I had been living in for the last 18 years, I promise myself to be the best I can be, not just for me but for my family too. Thinking about this, I drift off to find the van driver waking me up.

"Hey kiddo, were here."

"Huh..where?"

"We're at your new home."

I look up from my window hazily to find a run-down..flower shop?

"Are you sure this is 274 Daisy Street?"

The van driver nods, "As sure as I can be miss. Do you need help unpacking your things?"

I reply with a yes and start grabbing some luggage. So what if it's old and dusty? With some cleaning up it should be just fine. As I am walking towards the front door, I see him. I'm sure it's him, no one else could have that straight blue as night hair. I drop everything and run towards him. It has to be Ikuto, it has to be. His body, his face, his eyes, I've missed it all. I grab ahold of him and hug as hard I can.

"Ikuto," I say after a few moments, "You're back."

But as soon this man turns around I realize my mistake. It is not Ikuto, this man has grey eyes and his hair is styled differently. But the resemblence is unremarkable.

"I'm sorry," he says "I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am."

I start to hug myself tightly, do I want Ikuto that badly to mistake him for a stranger? I slink away a little and whisper

"I-I'm sorry, you look...you look just like a friend of mine."

He turns to me.

"It is alright. Are you by chance moving in here?"

Why would he be asking me that?

"Um..yes I am."

"Well then," he shows a big smile, "Hello and welcome. My name is Akira Day. I am the landlord here and owner of the flower shop below. It is very nice to meet you."

A little stunned, I study him for a minute. I try to recover as quicky as possible but realize that his hair is blue with silver highlights down the front, that match his grey eyes. He's good looking...but in a different way then Ikuto. I then notice that I have been staring way too long and stick my hand out towards him awkwardly.

"Hi! Let me introduce myself. My name is Amu Hinamori, it is nice to meet you."

He takes me hand and replies

"Hello Amu, I know this place looks a bit run-down but it is only because it is worn out from its popularity."

Popularity...? As he smiles, still holding my hand, I get why it is such a popular place. My heart flutters and I have to release myself from him just to get some air. I turn away so he doesn't see my blushing face as I grab my bags. I see his hands come behind me.

"Eh?! What are you-"

Oh. He was just picking up one of my boxes...

"Let me help you carry these upstairs to your new apartment."

Breath Amu, breath. When I go inside I see five or six cafe tables with four chairs each, all with carefully placed silver ware and other dining supplies on top. I look around the walls to find the interior covered with all different styles of artwork, some by very famous artists and others I've never seen before. I have to remember to check these out later. I go up the stairs behind the kitchen to find that my apartment does not look so bad. It has pale yellow colored walls with a white border, with wooden flooring. For furniture it's pretty simple, a small wooden round table with four matching chairs, a desk, some drawers, and a bed. I see the kitchen on the other side-which was basically a stove,oven,dishwasher,refrigerator,and a microwave. I could work with this.

"Now...there is one thing I did forget to mention when you bought this space..." he says quietly, "There's only one personal bathroom."

Well, I only need one.

"That's fine! I didn't think an apartment would have more then one-"

"No, I think you are misunderstanding..I live here on the other side of the building, and there's only one bathroom for both of us to share."

I'm not sure what my face expression was showing at that moment, but I'm pretty sure it was surprise. And what a interesting surprise this is...not only do I live in the same building as a really gorgeous guy, but now I have to share a bathroom with him! This is going to be probably the strangest living arrangements I've ever had. Then I flash back to Ikuto, and that time we shared a bed...That wasn't strange. That was right. I vaguely hear him say he's going to leave to start working, and I sit down on my old-but-new bed. During the past forty five minutes that I was unpacking and moving my things with Akira, I barely thought of Ikuto once. What could that mean?? I sigh and fall backwards into the bed. I'm so tired that I end up falling asleep, with mixed feelings about Akira, and heartache for Ikuto.

As the older-but-not-much-wiser-in-love Amu drifts off into thoughts about Ikuto and some of Akira, the landowner himself has some other plans. He picks up an busted frame with a torn picture of what seems to be him and another navy-blue haired boy.

"How our paths are so far apart..yet so close. How are you doing cousin? Are you well? I hope so. Because I'm planning to take this Amu all for myself."

**I know it is not very good...but I promise that the next chapters will be better! I just felt like writing this and did not edit or revise too much. Sorry :(.TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Chapter 2 will be up SOOON! I promise!**


End file.
